15 años, 5578 kilómetros
by urtzule9
Summary: Han pasado 15 años, ha tenido que recorrer más de 5.000 kilómetros, para que por fin se den una oportunidad.


Hace siglos que no escribo un fan fic, y es el primero de Harry Potter, pero he leído tantos Dramiones que me he animado. Adoro esta pareja, supongo que es porque ya me he formado un imaginario en mi cabeza con respecto a ellos, pero creo que hubiese sido genial que acabasen juntos.

Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Quería añadir que la parte en la que Harry, Ron y Hermione están en Malfoy Manor durante el séptimo libro no la he tenido en cuenta para esta historia. Por último, algunas de las escenas han sucedido en la vida real, pero han sido adaptadas al mundo de Harry Potter. Espero de corazón que les guste.

 **15 años, 5.578 kilómetros.**

-15 años y más de 5.000 kilómetros. ¿Enserio? - le pregunta una joven al hombre que la tiene sujeta de la cintura.

\- He necesitado mucho más que eso, he necesitado volverte a ver y perderte por segunda vez para comprender que no podría volver a pasar por eso nunca más. - Le responde él.

 **Junio, 1991**

 _Estimada señorita Granger:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista de equipo y libros necesarios. Las clases empiezan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Subdirectora_

 **Septiembre, 1991**

Me costó encontrar los materiales, mis padres casi mueren del infarto cuando leyeron la carta y los materiales, pero luego comprendieron que esa era la respuesta a todo lo "raro" que había estado pasando a mi alrededor a lo largo de mi vida. Era una bruja.

La profesora McGonagall me envío una segunda carta con las instrucciones para llegar al Callejo Diagon, así que, dos día más tarde de recibir mi carta de admisión ya tenía todos mis materiales en las manos y comencé a leer los libros. Hoy es mi primer día de clase y estoy francamente nerviosa.

Mientras me muero de miedo sentada en el tren, le veo. Es alto, más alto que el resto de los niños de mi edad. Rubio, pero no un rubio común, no. Él es rubio como un rayo de sol, rubio casi albino, tiene el color de pelo más increíble que haya visto en mis 11 años de vida y mientras le miro embobada se gira y veo que su color de ojos es aún más increíble que el de su pelo. Tiene los ojos color tormenta, grises, profundos y demasiado serios para un niño de 11 años. Creo que me he enamorado.

Durante mi primer año en Hogwarts me veo siguiéndole sin querer. Me cae mal, es prepotente, demasiado guapo y lo sabe. Todas estamos locas por él, y aunque le odio, no puedo evitar saberme sus horarios, y sin quererlo aparezco donde sé que va a estar. Mi vida resumida en seis palabras: Hermione, estás obsesionada con Draco Malfoy.

 **Marzo, 1993**

Estamos en tercero, y Hagrid nos ha llevado de acampada al Bosque Prohibido. Las 4 casas compartiendo una semana y la naturaleza. Pobre Hagrid, demasiado buena persona para comprender la locura que es llevar a Gryffindor y Slytherins juntos a ninguna parte.

Mi obsesión por Draco Malfoy continua, digamos que me es imposible olvidarme de él. Nadie lo sabe, o eso creo yo (por favor, que nadie lo sepa). Ron y Harry, lo odian, lo cual es completamente comprensible, pero yo sé que en el fondo de toda esa prepotencia solo hay un niño de 14 años asustado, que todos esos insultos y desplantes solo son una manera de protegerse a sí mismo.

A la vuelta de estar 5 días juntos sin ninguna muerte, ni siquiera un duelo entre leones y serpientes, Hagrid ha programado la vuelta en los carros tirados por nada. 3 años en Hogwarts y no he encontrado una respuesta a cómo funcionan las carrozas. Algún día lo descubriré.

Es el propio Hagrid quien asigna los asientos y a Harry y a mí nos ha tocado con Parkinson y Malfoy, me quiero morir. A mitad de camino Pansy se pone a llorar y Malfoy me mira interrogante, no entiende lo que pasa. – Le has ofendido Malfoy, decirle que ese corte de pelo le queda horripilante no ha sido acertado- le digo.

-¡A la sangresucia le gustas!- grita Parkinson de repente.

El silencio es muy denso, casi cuesta hasta respirar. Harry se ha puesto rojo, ha abierto mucho los ojos y ni siquiera parpadea, no se mueve. Le conoces bien y está aparentando que no ha oído nada. Parkinson se siente mejor con ella misma tras saberse victoriosa. Su horrible corte de pelo ha quedado en segundo plano y te sonríe con la mirada patentada que tiene mi nombre, "jodete sangresucia" se le pude ver en los ojos.

Yo solo quiero llorar y empiezo a boquear como un pececillo fuera de la pecera. Espero la explosión de Malfoy, pero no llega. Se acerca a mi oído y me dice:

-Es normal Granger, les pasa a muchas.

Será capullo pienso, pero sigo boqueando cual pececillo.

 **Octubre, 1994**

Me cuesta respirar, no puedo respirar, me duele. Me duelen las lágrimas que derramo por semejante niño pijo y malcriado, pero no puedo parar de llorar. Malfoy tiene novia, resulta que se ha liado con la estúpida de Greengrass. Ayer estaba en la biblioteca estudiando y los vi besándose cerca del lago.

Lo peor es como la mira, parece que está verdaderamente enamorado de ella. Joder, resulta que tiene corazón y todo.

Hasta aquí has llegado Hermione, Draco Malfoy tiene novia, tu obsesión tiene que acabar. Y yo, todo lo que me propongo lo consigo.

-Hola- me dicen con un acento un tanto brusco- me llamo Victor. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

\- Hermione…

\- ¿Cómo? - me vuelve a preguntar

Así acabe yendo al Baile de Navidad con él, Victor Krum.

 **Noviembre, 1996**

\- ¡CASTIGADOS!¡Potter, Weasley, Granger, Parkinson, Zabinni, Nott, Malfoy! ¡De ahora en adelante compartiréis dos horas semanales en mi despacho, donde podréis estudiar, hacer los deberes, lo QUE SEA MENOS DISCUTIR, HARTA, HARTA ESTOY!- gritaba McGonagall mientras se alejaba. Nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

La primera hora de castigo fue la propia McGonagall la que nos asignó los asientos y para mi desgracia me tocó con Malfoy. Hacía tiempo que mi obsesión por él había acabado. Su relación con Greengrass también acabó hará eso de un año. La muy estúpida le engañó con Zabinni, el mejor amigo de Malfoy.

Al principio todos estábamos en silencio, pero con el transcurso de los meses Draco y yo empezamos a hablar en bajo, primero eran dudas de ejercicios de pociones y otras asignaturas, después, de nuestros años de colegio, de cosas en común, a él le encanaba leer como a mí. Él empezó a leer lo que yo le recomendaba. Por mi parte, empecé a interesarme por el Quidditch con tal de tener otro tema de conversación.

Pasábamos ratos en los recreos, en la biblioteca, hablábamos muchísimo, y no podía evitar mirarle embelesada. Me había vuelto a enamorar, pero esta vez de un Draco completamente diferente. No dudaba en mostrarme sus dudas, sus miedos, me lo confesaba todo y yo se lo confesaba a él, pero los dos sabíamos que eso era imposible, éramos conscientes de que una guerra se aproximaba y cada uno estaba en un bando diferente, por decisión propia en mi caso, por obligación en el suyo.

 **Junio, 1997**

Acabábamos de superar la última hora de castigo en el despacho de McGonagall y mientras bajábamos las escaleras Harry preguntó:

\- ¿Hermione, tienes los libros que vas a querer llevar? No queda nada para nuestro viaje.

\- ¿Llevar? ¿Viaje? - me preguntó Draco al oído.

Yo solo le pude mirar culpable. Yo sabía que me iba con Harry y Ron en busca de los Horrocruxes hacía semanas y no le había dicho nada, no podía decirle nada. El comprendió que nuestro camino se iba a separar antes de lo que habíamos previsto, así que aceleró el paso y no le volví a ver.

 **Mayo, 1998**

Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin… habíamos perdido mucho en esa guerra. ¿Cómo estaría Draco? Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada.

Con el paso del tiempo, me enteré que Draco había luchado en nuestro bando, por ello había sido exculpado de todos los cargos anteriores. Resultaba que había sido un doble agente durante el último año y solo McGonagall lo sabía.

Yo, por mi parte, no pude soportar el dolor. Había perdido a mis padres, a parte de mi familia, a parte de mis amigos. No podía cerrar los ojos sin vivir la batalla final una y otra vez. Decidí centrarme en mis estudios, en mis libros y en Harry y Ron.

Ron. Ron, me confesó sus sentimientos por mí y yo, después todo lo que habíamos vivido, decidí darnos una oportunidad. Basar una relación en la compasión no es una buena idea. Tanto él como yo estábamos juntos para no sentir tanto dolor, junto con Harry, nadie más iba a entender mejor lo que habíamos pasado durante este último año, pero la relación no funcionó.

 **Enero, 2000**

He comenzado mis estudios de Leyes mágicas, aún hay demasiadas cosas que cambiar en el mundo mágico. Han pasado casi dos años de la batalla final y poco a poco nuestras mentes y corazones han ido curando, aunque el hueco no se va a llenar nunca.

 **Abril, 2005**

-Señorita Granger, apreciamos su trabajo, está realizando una labor increíble, por ello consideramos que no hay nadie mejor que usted para ser la representante del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña en Nueva York. ¿Le gustaría aceptar el puesto?

\- Yo, en Nueva York, embajadora… ¿Cuándo empiezo?

 **Julio, 2006**

Llevo más de un año viviendo en Nueva York. Me encanta. Bryant Park, Dumbo, la Biblioteca Nacional, la 14, la 42. Adoro esta ciudad. Me ha ayudado a cicatrizar, me ha hecho madurar.

Echo de menos a mis amigos, pero ellos tienen su vida. Harry y Ginny llevan 2 años casados y siguen un poco pegajosos. Hace un par de meses recibí una carta de Ron diciéndome que por fin se ha atrevido a invitar a Luna a ir al cine con él, me alegré millones.

He venido de vacaciones a visitarlos unos días a todos. Y aquí estamos, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, George, Neville, Dean, Hanna, en el Caldero Chorreante, tomando cervezas de mantequilla y riéndonos. No nos vemos muy a menudo, pero cuando por fin nos reunimos es si nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo.

-¿Hermione?- oigo a mis espaldas. Todos se callan y yo me giro.

Merlín, sigue igual de guapo que siempre. Se ha cortado el pelo, ahora lo lleva más corto de atrás y con un poco de flequillo. Está más alto de lo que lo recordaba, su espalda a ensanchado. Harry me ha comentado alguna vez que se había convertido en un jugado de Quidditch profesional y los entrenamientos se le notan.

Vuelvo a sentir lo mismo que sentí aquella vez en el tren hace 15 años, sus ojos tienen el color más increíble que he visto en mis 26 años de vida.

-Draco… Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo te ha ido todo?

-Estás diferente- me responde- Nueva York te ha sentado fenomenal- me dice mientras agarra uno de los rizos de mi pelo.

Empezamos a hablar, pero alguien le toca el hombro. Él se gira y ella lo besa. Ese pelo negro y lacio. Parkinson.

-Granger- dice en su típico tono despectivo. Veo que no todos hemos cambiado.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de los años, de las vivencias, siempre he estado enamorada de Draco, un amor que a veces está más en la superficie del alma y otras, más en el fondo de mi corazón, pero siempre en mí y tristemente me doy cuenta de que él y yo jamás vamos a tener una oportunidad.

-Parkinson ¿Qué tal todo? - respondo mirando a Draco a los ojos. Él es consciente de mis dilemas interiores y agarra a Parkinson de la mano y me dice:

\- Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Hermione.

 **Diciembre, 2006**

-Señorita Granger, tiene esta nota urgente.

\- Gracias Doris- respondo a mi secretaria.

 _Hermione:_

 _Vete a la sección de Red Flu internacional a las 19:20. Te espero._

 _Draco_

¿Draco?

A las 19:15 ya llevo casi 20 minutos esperando en la silla de Red Flu Internacional. No sé qué esperar. Una potente llama verde aparece en la chimenea de la izquierda y un zapato negro sale de ella. Un hombre alto y rubio como un rayo de sol aparece y me mira, me sonríe. Yo me levanto de la silla y ando hacia él.

-Lo siento, debí hacer esto hace 15 años- y me besa, me besa con desesperación, con hambre, con la agonía de un sediento que acaba de encontrar una fuente, me besa con la agonía de 15 años de espera.

-15 años y más de 5.000 kilómetros. ¿Enserio? - le preguntó sonriendo.

\- He necesitado mucho más que eso, he necesitado volverte a ver y perderte por segunda vez para comprender que no podría volver a pasar por eso nunca más. – me responde él.

Y me vuelve a besar, una y otra vez. Parece ser que al final él y yo sí vamos a tener un futuro.


End file.
